Different Kind of Love Spell
by AliveBabydoll
Summary: Tired of the constant googly eyes and born from a desire to see his brother and best friend happy, Sam enlists the help of Rowena to cast a spell that might get Dean and Cass to open up about their feelings. The effects are... interesting. The consequences... even more so?
1. Play With Fire

Title: A Different Kind of Love Spell

Chapter One: Play with Fire

A/N: I love this pairing and I've been reading a lot of fanfiction about it but, honestly, it can be hard to find the right one to read. Hopefully this will be that for some of you, if not then I can read my fantasies. ^_^ Please let me know if you like it and if it is worth continuing. I love reviews and read all of them. My chapter lengths will fluctuate with the gradation of the story, this first one is a bit long winded but if you manage to make it all the way through, I'd love your thoughts and suggestions. Thank you for reading! Also, the OOOOoooo symbolizes time or space between one scene and the next 00000000 symbolizes a switch from one POV to the next.

OOOOoooo

_Dean was in yet another motel room that looked too much like every other room he had gotten over the years of hunting. The difference this time was the company. He and the angel had been in rooms together before, but not like this. Things between them had changed since the last time they'd been in a room like this, away from the bunker. It had been like something out of a chick flick when they'd bumped against the door, lips and tongues clashing, hands rubbing and roaming over each other's arms and chests. Castiel's back was pressed into the hard wood of the door. The taller man buried his face in the angel's neck while he fumbled and searched for his keys._

_He'd pulled it from his pocket with a small and triumphant "Aha!" His left hand struggled to the put the key in the lock as his other hand gripped the angel's hair and their lips locked again for another breathless kiss. Dean was kissing the hell out of the angel while their hips pressed against each other and the key turned causing the door give way and had them both giggling -yes giggling- as they went stumbling and groping into the room. Off balance it was easy for the angel to push Dean's back against the door this time, using the taller man to seal them into the room, away from the rest of the world. Neither bothered with lights or anything else as they were totally consumed by one another._

_Soft big hands ran through the dark hair as Cass' mouth found his again. Every bit as eager the taller man began shedding the clothes from the angel. The layers seemed to fall from them both as Dean walked the angel backwards until the backs of Castiel's legs bumped against the edge of the bed. Then they were on the bed. Dean rose over the angel to stare down through the darkness of the room at those big blue eyes. Eyes that had captured him from the moment they'd met. That deep tug and pull from his gut never eased, even for a second, even now. As long as he was near the angel, he felt their "profound bond". _

_A bond that had only grown over the years. Now, they were here together, and Dean was going to take the angel the way he'd wanted him from the beginning. Cass' arms wrapped around his back as he was pulled in for another mind melting kiss. Dean reached down and grasped himself, ready to enter the angel fully. "Dean?" Green eyes clashed with blue once more. He put the head of his aching member against the warm opening of the angel. "Dean?" The tall man didn't want to talk, he wanted action._

_Dean could almost feel the heat and tightness that would envelop him. He didn't want to stop. He wanted… he wanted…._

"Dean!" Dean Winchester jerked awake. He blinked to clear the dream and fog from sleep so he could focus on what was in front of him. Big blue eyes stared back at him with concern. His breathing was still too thick and heavy, and his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He'd fallen asleep in the bunker in the main room at the table. When the angel saw he had the man's full attention he couldn't stop the hand that lightly touched the side of that chiseled face. "Are you alright?"

Dean felt the gentle warmth and comfort in the soft touch of the angel's fingertips. "Uh, yeah." There was an unbelievably hard erection pressing against the inside of his jeans. Something the Winchester hadn't noticed until the angel's touch lingered, and he stayed too close. The oldest Winchester decided that he'd ignore it and told himself it had nothing to do with the dream, or the angel that was crouched so close to him. Still, he didn't pull away. "Yeah, I'm alright. Uh, bad dream." The angel's brow furrowed.

"Are you still having nightmares?" The look of concern didn't do anything for his twitching member, but it did warm Dean's heart. No! No, it didn't, at least, that's what he'd tell himself. Not sure he still had the ability to speak the man just nodded his head. The angel continued to stay too close, his hand still resting on his cheek.

00000000

Sam walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Dean was sitting, leaning forward in a chair with the angel knelt next to him, both very close and looking at each other intently. The younger brother just watched a moment. He'd been standing to the side with bated breath for years. Waiting. There was something between his brother and the angel, Sam had known that since pretty much the beginning. He wouldn't call his older brother gay, he knew him too well to think that. But there was something between him and the angel. Sam figured the angelic being could be in any meat suite and his brother would still feel the same way.

The tallest of the three just wished the other two would stop dancing around each other. They wanted something more than they had but both were either too stubborn or too stupid to actually do anything about it. Knowing the two of them it was probably a mixture of both. As the scene neither seemed to progress nor stop, Sam cleared his throat and watched as his older brother quickly moved back from the angel crouching next to him. Sam didn't miss the look of discomfort from his brother, or the one of regret from the angel. The hand the angel had raised to caress his brother's face lingered in the air a moment before falling back to his side.

Sam could admit to having a soft spot for the angel. Not the same way his brother did, but he still loved Castiel. He wanted them both to be happy and for them to admit that they'd be happier together. The tall man walked farther into the room as Castiel stood and walked toward the end of the table, farthest from Dean. Sam pretended he hadn't noticed anything and sat across from his brother. He set the coffee he'd carried into the room to the side and gestured toward the book in front of his brother. It was an overly large book and Sam's curiosity was peaked. He gestured with one hand as he spoke. "What's with the 'light' reading?"

00000000

Dean glanced down at the book he'd recently used for a pillow and cleared his throat. A shrug lifted his shoulders. "Ah, uh…." The older man cleared his throat and tried again. "So, I was watching a movie a couple of days ago and it was talking about alternate dimensions and things like that. It got me thinking about what we know about that kind of thing, which is nothing, so I thought I'd look into it." Dean shrugged again. "Curiosity I guess."

"We've been through something like that a couple times. Like when we were actors, or when you had to enter the nest of that… Soul Eater." Sam took a sip of coffee.

"Exactly. So, I thought it best if I did a little research or see what the Men of Letters came up with." Sam's curiosity was also peaked, and he slid the book towards himself, turning it around so he could glance at it. Thinking it couldn't hurt anything and to help stave off boredom, Sam also began to investigate alternate dimensions.

"There are an infinite number of them." Sam and Dean looked to the angel. The older brother looked at the angel for a long moment. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the angel was actually quite knowledgeable about a whole lot. Just nothing that most humans consider ultimately necessary. "You can't access all of them, but they exist. Each one created by God, not all of them ruled by Him, however." Dean's erection had finally dissipated by the arrival of his brother, but the dream was still locked into his mind. Would anything and everything be possible in these other dimensions? Little did he know that the other two were thinking along those same lines.

Sam stopped reading a moment. "How does one gain access to another dimension? Hypothetically."

Castiel looked from one brother to the other. "Heaven has millions as each person gets their own version. Then there are spells and witchcraft that can access some. Angels have the ability to send people or themselves back and forth to others. Demons might be able to access a few. Reapers can go through many the rest of us can't."

00000000

Sam sat back with his cup of coffee and gave what he was hearing some serious thought. The conversation lingered awhile on the same topic until Dean got up to shower and change and grab his own cup of the sticky brown liquid. When it was just him and the angel Sam made an excuse to leave the room. Not because he didn't want to be alone with the angel but because he needed to be alone. A plan was forming in the back of his mind and he wanted to consider everything from all sides before he made any kind of action.

Of the brothers Dean was the fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants kind of guy while Sam was more likely to think things through first. Maybe it wasn't the _Winchester Way,_ but it was _his_ way and he liked doing things his way.

OOOOoooo

Dean walked up to his brother and threw a copy of the morning paper on Sam's laptop. "I found a case," the older brother announced as though very proud of himself. Sam shifted his focus from the screen to the paper now unfolded in front of him. "Family of four dies in freak fire," the younger Winchester read aloud. "So?"

"So, the only thing in the house that burned was the people. Sounds like our kind of thing, right?" Dean raised his brow and smiled a _you know I'm right_ smile. Sam looked from the paper, back at his computer screen. When his brother remained quiet, Dean frowned. "So, meet me at the car in ten?"

Sam sighed. "I know you really want another case, and you should take this one."

Dean's frown deepened. "We, _we_ should take this one."

"Look, I agree that there is a case here but… I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"You've been in the middle of something for over a week. C'mon, lets take a case, get out of the bunker awhile."

"I hear you, I do, but I've kind of got my own thing going right now. Can't you take Cass with you? And it's close by so if the two of you manage to get in over your heads, I'm just a phone call and a couple hours away." Sam looked at his brother with pleading eyes. Dean gave him a look of disgust.

"Fine." After the one heated word Dean stormed out of the room to look for the angel.

Sam knew he'd just seriously pissed him off and confused him, but he was in the middle of something and it would be a hell of a lot easier if he had the bunker to himself. He'd worry about his brother sure, but this case didn't sound too difficult and Dean didn't need him for it. He hoped. Besides, how much trouble could he get into with an angel by his side? Sam waited twenty minutes before standing. He went through the whole bunker until he could be sure both human and angel were gone. When he'd confirmed the fact that he was alone he began making calls.

OOOOoooo

Dean placed the circle of salt around himself and Cass as they stood with shotguns loaded with salt rounds. The case hadn't turned out the way he thought it would, but when did it ever go right? The trench coat wearing angel was shooting while the other man made the necessary arrangements for the spell. He'd thought about calling his brother during the length of the case, but he hadn't wanted to. His brother, just brushing him off like that, had hurt the older brother. It was beginning to feel more and more like Cass was the only one who he could count on all the time.

They hadn't really needed him, but it was weird not to have him even on a simple case. When the shotgun went off again Dean realized he might have to renew his definition of a simple case. In a few moments that felt like a short life time, the spell was completed, and the house exercised of all ghosts. Castiel let the gun hang from one hand as he turned to Dean. The ending had been anticlimactic as far as the angel was concerned. They'd expected something much more difficult than a vengeful spirit.

OOOOoooo

Sam stood in a room in the bunker and stared at the redheaded witch. "Are you sure about this dearie?"

"Just work the spell."

Rowena shrugged her shoulders. "It was just a simple question. Do you know what dimension I'm looking for?" Sam handed over a piece of paper. Rowena arched a red brow. "Well, well. You've done your research haven't you?" She placed the paper on the table next to her ingredients. Sam's gut felt like a stone was weighing him down. He didn't want to work with the witch and had been forced to make a deal that would ensure her cooperation and safety for his brother and the angel.

Trust wasn't apart of their temporary team work, but Sam had to place a little faith in the witch. He needed her for this because he didn't have the juice to work the spell. He'd tried Crowley but the demon had wanted information about the work that Sam wasn't willing to give. But he had something the witch wanted, and she would only get it after. So, she was being forced not to double cross him. He'd given her a taste of the reward to insure her that he wasn't going to do the same to her either. Honestly, if this worked, he'd be willing to give the redhead just about anything.

"Who will I be sending then? You?"

Sam handed her a shirt of Dean's and Castiel's tie. He knew without them there she'd need something of theirs to work her magic. She didn't know the specifics of the alternate universe and the tall man wanted to keep it that way. He was sure she knew who the articles of clothing belonged to, but she made no comment. What did she care if the giant wanted his brother and the angel out of his hair for a while? She'd spent too much time with all of them and understood his wanting them gone.

She'd uphold her end of the bargain and make sure the terms of the spell were met. She wanted what the Winchester giant offered so she felt no need to screw him over. Besides, if he tried, she could send him with the other two. The only reason she didn't do that now was because she'd never get what had been promised. There was no ill intent to the spell which would make it even safer for the ones involved. Normally she'd try just a little back stabbing, but she'd seen how well that went for others who'd crossed the Winchesters and gang.

They were as formidable as their reputations led people to believe. Even the darkest, meanest, scariest monsters hid in far away, dark places. So, she sang an old song in the tongue of her mother while she worked.

OOOOoooo

Back in the hotel room Dean stared at his phone for a long time. They could start the drive back right now, but the older brother didn't want to go back to the bunker right now. No, what he wanted was for his brother to worry, so he hadn't called him in the four days it had taken to finish the case. Castiel had gone out to get food for the human and Dean just lay back on the bed and awaited his return. Laying on the bed and thinking of the angel brought back memories of the dream.

The dream that he'd told himself he'd forgotten. Just like all the rest he'd have over the years. He was a very healthy and sexually active heterosexual male. Castiel was a man. At least his vessel was. The angel seemed very male and Dean wasn't interested in men. Not that he was against anyone doing what made them happy, as long as you weren't hurting anyone, but Dean was straight. Straight.

Yet the dreams haunted him. He thought about the angel too often and the dreams were only increasing in frequency as time went on. At least once a week he had a similar dream. It was starting to wear on him. He took women regularly and enjoyed what they did together between the sheets. Or on the floor. Or in the back seat of the Impala. No matter how he looked at it, the angel was just off limits. Even if he did bat for the other team, he couldn't make a move on the angel. He was an _angel_. Surly there was a special place in Hell for someone who could do something as sick as defiling an angel.

The man sighed and closed his eyes. Defiling, that's what it would be. How could he do anything that even sounded that bad to his angel. Not _his_. _An_ angel.

00000000

When Castiel returned it was to find the man asleep in the bed. There was only one as the angel didn't sleep. The angel wondered if Dean had caught the look they'd gotten from the man behind the counter when he'd asked for a single bed. He'd been in a bad mood from the moment they'd left the bunker because of words he'd had with Sam. Cass wasn't exactly sure what had happened between the brothers, but Dean hadn't called Sam the whole time they'd been gone. The angel had been the one to make and receive calls.

They had all been placed behind the older brother's back because both knew how he'd react to the contact. He'd be pissed. Castiel set the food aside and then stood there staring at the man sprawled out over the bed. Cass was a little disappointed as he'd gotten pie without being asked. With a shrug he figured that Dean would be just as happy with it, after he awoke. When the angel turned around and looked at the man in the bed, a flashback came and went of the moment he'd been in Hell and had found the Winchester. An entire garrison of angels had waged a war in the pit to rescue this man. Castiel had just been the angel who had gotten to him first. Idly he wondered if the mark was still on his arm, where his Heavenly touch had burned its mark in the man's skin.

Would Dean have befriended any angel who'd raised him from perdition? Somehow the angel doubted it. From that fist meeting they'd been drawn to each other. The angel wouldn't deny the bond, but he knew it made the human uncomfortable. Castiel's discomfort came from his feelings toward the human. He'd had these feelings long before he'd become human and they'd only increased in his time as a mortal. Human Cass had been with just one woman in his time and it had been an eye-opening experience, but something told him a moment like that with this human would be… exceptional.

The angel moved to the far side of the bed and sat while he mused. Castiel didn't know how long he sat and stared but he knew it was a long while. As an angel he didn't get tired, but he lay down next to the human anyway. He knew Dean slept by the movement of his eyes behind his closed lids so Castiel didn't worry about what he'd think upon finding the angel next to him. The blue-eyed angel closed his eyes, just listening to the sound of Dean breathing and taking in his scent.


	2. Thunderstruck

Chapter Two: Thunderstruck

A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for sticking through the first. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think. My thinking with this story is that I wanted to play out a fantasy of mine about my favorite show and still making it true to the story and characters. I really hope that I'm pulling it off while still being able to have a Destiel story. Also, each chapter title is a name of a song featured on the show. ^_^ I thought that was clever.

OOOOoooo

Sam stood on the other side of the table and watched the redhead say the words and mix her spell. Her eyes went white and her head tossed back as she said the last word and added the last piece. Fire erupted from the bowl only to die back down and snuff itself out. The tall man looked at the small witch. "Did it work?"

"That it did dear. Your brother and angel are off to…wherever you had me send them." She smiled and held out her hand. "My payment dear."

Sam just looked at her. "When they get back. Safe." Rowena didn't look offended she just clucked her tongue.

"This isn't how it works dear. They come back when they come back. I can't speed up the process any." Sam lunged and had a knife to the witch's throat. She didn't even blink.

"What do you mean? Are they stuck there now?"

"Essentially." She winced as the knife cut the delicate flesh just below her jawline. "You sent them there with a goal in mind, until they have fulfilled the desired effect there is nothing I can do."

Sam's green eyes narrowed. "That wasn't part of the deal. An angel or demon can snap them back in a flash."

"I'm no angel and while I'm quite…gifted, I'm no demon. The spell works how the spell works. I can't change it and you didn't specify anything so there was only so much I could do. You can't tell me that you blame me for this. Before you had my son summon me, I was enjoying time with a lovely old man who has wealth beyond measure and a bad heart." The redhead smiled. "Well, he does now."

The Winchester let her go. "When they get back safely, you can have it. Until then…." Sam let the end of sentence hang. The witch narrowed her eyes before she said a spell that had her zapping into thin air. Sam's jaw clenched. Now what?

OOOOooo

Dean didn't open his eyes. He found he just didn't want to. He wanted to stay snuggled up in bed. It was softer and warmer than usual. So, thinking of more glorious sleep he rolled over and his arm and head landed on something soft, but much harder than the bed he was resting on. It was easy to understand he was sharing a bed with someone. It wasn't often Dean fell asleep after and was irritated to find he wasn't alone. As a matter of fact, he didn't remember taking anyone to bed. No, the last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the hotel room.

Accepting that it was inevitable, Dean opened his eyes. "What the hell!?" Laying next to him on the bed, was the angel. If he didn't know any better, Dean would have said he was asleep. But angels don't sleep. So why, in the name of everything, was Castiel in the bed with him? Upon further inspection Dean noticed he'd lied down, fully clothed. Only, the angel wasn't in his typical trench coat and button down. Instead he was in a graphic T and what looked to be plaid sleep pants. Looking down at himself he noted that only had on a pair of boxer shorts. "What the hell?" he asked again.

Looking over at the angel Dean determined this must be his fault somehow. "Cass." The angel didn't budge. "Castiel!"

Sleep clung to the angel's brain as he tried to open his eyes. Then it dawned on him, he'd been sleeping. The angel flew into a sitting up position. He'd been sleeping, why had he been sleeping? _How_ had he been sleeping? He turned a befuddled gaze to the man half lying next to him. "I was sleeping."

"Yeah well, wake the hell up." Dean moved to sit farther up on the bed. He froze when the same realization struck him. He turned shocked eyes to the man next to him. "Sleeping."

"Exactly." Castiel moved to sit up at the edge of the bed and stopped as he took in his surroundings. Dean noticed and did the same. One thing was certain, they weren't in a hotel room. The walls around them were white, the floor was clean and hardwood. The bed was a huge queen size and the room boasted two dressers and an end table on either side of bed. Each held a lamp and a cell plugged into chargers. The one on his side had a couple of murder mystery novels and the one on the other side was stacked with magazines. Sun poured through a huge bay window with flowy white curtains.

There was nondescript artwork on the walls and pictures in frames on the dressers. Dean stood, forgetting his near nakedness, and started picking up photographs. There were pictures of Dean and Castiel smiling at the camera while they stood next to a large body of water. Another had the pair at a restaurant with what appeared to be a birthday cake. Another had him and his brother sitting on a porch sharing a couple of beers. "What the hell?" he repeated.

Castiel stood and moved to stand and stare at the photos too. Looking around the room again he began asking questions neither knew the answer to. "What's going on? Where are we? How did we get here? Where's Sam?"

Dean's head shot up. Where was his brother? He rushed to the side of the bed he'd gotten out of and picked up a phone. He knew the password to unlock it and figured it had to be his, though it wasn't _his_. He found Sam's number and placed the call. It rang twice before it was picked up. "I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?"

"Can it. What the hell is going on?" Dean's voice barked through the phone.

"Dean, is everything okay?" Sam sounded worried.

"I'm fine, Cass is fine. Where the hell are we?"

There was a long silence from the other end. Dean was about to bark out the question again when Sam's voice came back on the line. "Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"Very funny. We were out on a hunt, which you know, and then we woke up in this… place. Cass is human." He said the last hoping it would shock a response from his brother.

"Yeah…. Dean are you okay?"

"No! I'm in some room I've never seen before and Cass was sleeping. Sleeping."

"Are you drunk? Cass sleeps. You sleep. I sleep. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I don't want to go back to bed, I want to go home. The bunker." He said the last wanting the specifics. He wanted his bed in the bunker. He wanted Castiel to be an angel. What was happening?

"Bunker? Put Cass on the phone." Dean glared at the phone before tossing it to the angel and storming out of the room. He tried to storm out of the room and wound up in the connecting bath. He figured he'd make use of the facilities while he was in there. When he immerged, it was to find Castiel had dressed in clothes much more like the ones he usually wore. The angel was doing up the last button when he glanced up at Dean.

"I have to pee." Dean just cocked a brow. "I actually have to pee. I slept, and I tried zapping us back to our reality. I don't have powers here."

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. "Take care of yourself first while I get dressed then we'll figure all of this out." Castiel walked passed him and closed the door softly behind himself. "What did Sam say?" Dean moved to the closest dresser and found a wardrobe that seemed better suited to your average joe than himself. The other dresser is where Castiel found his clothes, so Dean assumed this one was his. He pulled on a pair of jeans. An AC/DC shirt was the first one he pulled out, so he tugged it on over his head.

Castiel came back into the room. "That wasn't Sam. Not our Sam any way. Dean… I think -I _know_\- we're in an alternate universe."

Coming from anyone else, Dean would have laughed. Cass wasn't just anyone and even as a human Dean figured he'd know. Human Cass had once told him he had known he was from another time when he'd traveled forward in the future to try and stop the apocalypse. "How did this happen? The last thing I remember was ganking that ghost and going back to the hotel room. You went out for food and I must have fallen asleep."

Cass frowned as he too thought back. "I came back with food and found you asleep. I sat on the edge of the bed, then I lay down next to you. That's the last thing I remember. But I didn't fall asleep, I can't -couldn't- sleep." Dean wanted to ask the angel why he'd gotten into the bed with him, but he didn't want the angel knowing he'd gotten caught up in that little detail. A growl came from deep in his gut, just then.

"I guess we'd better get some food before we try to figure this out much further." With that the pair left the room. They came out onto a stair landing that also seemed to double as a hall. They were on the second floor of what appeared to be a house. By unspoken mutual agreement the two began to go from door to door, gathering all the information they could on the house. Dean went right, Cass left. The hall and the rooms were situated in a square so that it all connected. They reached the last door together and it turned out to be another bathroom. They walked back around the banister and down the stairs together. When they hit the bottom landing, they found a door that obviously led outside and two open arches on either side of the stairs. One lead to a living room, the other to the dining room.

There was a place to hang up coats and hats next to the door and underneath it, a long dark wood table that boasted a bowl for keys, some mail and a picture of Dean and Castiel with a dog. A golden retriever. Upon seeing the photo both men said the same thing at the same time, "Rocky." They looked at one another startled. Dean picked the picture up. "Why do I know that dog?"

Castiel shook his head. "I seem able to recall him too." It was like there was a memory in the back of his head he couldn't quite remember. Like looking outside through fogged glass. While Castiel stared at the picture Dean moved to the stack of mail. He made a choking sound as he read the names on the envelopes. He was so consumed with shock it took a moment to register that Cass was calling his name from the next room.

He set the mail down and was about to freak out at the angel when he stopped dead in his tracks. His stomach did a flipflop that had nothing to do with being hungry. Both men stood and stared up at the mantel above the fireplace. There, hung a large picture. It was yet another one of the angel and himself. This time they both had huge grins and were standing under an awning, both in white tuxes. It was obviously a wedding photo. Dean glanced down at his left hand, he was wearing a gold band on his ring figure. Looking up and over he noticed Castiel doing the same thing. The ring the shorter man wore was an exact replica.

"What the hell?" Green eyes filled with confusion and a thousand other emotions met blue eyes that mirrored his own.

OOOOoooo

Sam paced back and forth in the bunker. He didn't know what to do. Rowena was gone and Crowley refused to help. Even if the younger brother knew any other angels, he'd be reluctant for their help. Honestly, he was thinking about using a crossroads demon to get him and the ones he loved out of the situation he'd put them in. He'd thought himself so clever, coming up with his little scheme. Hadn't he thought of everything? Hadn't he been careful and thoughtful of all the little details? He picked up the nearest book and threw it in frustration.

When that helped relieve some of his anxiety, he threw a dozen more. What had he been thinking? Maybe what he should have done was lock them up and throw away the key. Make them spend real time together talking about real feelings. Only he knew his brother and that method would have put his wall up and nothing would change. Sam would still find himself walking in on the two in their private moments or would feel uncomfortable when they shared long glances with silent feelings.

Sam knew both men well enough by now to know that any interference on his part would not only be unwelcomed, but they'd do the exact opposite of what he'd intended. Not because they _wanted_ to do the opposite, they'd do it just to spite him. Dean wouldn't appreciate it he knew. The younger brother didn't regret his intent, but he had to admit the plan may have been flawed. It was too soon to start to worry too much, but not being able to pull them back whenever he wanted bothered him. Unable to stand there with his own thoughts Sam thought of one practical thing he could do. He'd go find his brother's car and bring it back, that's what he'd do. Maybe it was stupid, but it felt wrong not having the car here when his brother was also gone. Besides, when his brother got back, he'd want the car.

OOOOoooo

Dean sat at the kitchen table with a beer. It was too early to start drinking, Cass had been the first to point that out. Dean had argued that he was only having a beer right now, because so far, he'd been unable to find whiskey. The angel hadn't been able to find the humor in his argument. Dean figured after a couple of beers, maybe he would. The taller man was certainly going to give it a try. Alcohol sometime had that effect, everything was funny. Or he'd get really pissed off. Either way, he could deal with those emotions.

It was hard to figure out what he was feeling now.

00000000

Instead of drinking Castiel did the only thing he could think of. His vessel, no his body, was hungry. So, he'd make food to fill his empty stomach and that of Dean's. It appeared as time went on, they'd get the memories of their alternate selves and the lives they led. His body seemed to move of its own will as he fixed scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and pancakes. From scratch. He'd never cooked anything in his life, but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. Clearly his alternate self had cooked often and had enjoyed the activity.

He didn't feel Dean's eyes on him as he continued to move around the kitchen as though he'd done it every day. The smells soon filled the house and was making both men very hungry. Chore finished, he piled a plate high with pancakes and another with a healthy portion of everything else. The smaller man placed both plates in front of Dean then poured a tall glass of orange juice. Castiel fixed another plate for himself albeit with much smaller portions. He didn't eat right away, instead he watched Dean dig in.

His heart lifted watching Dean eat what he'd fixed. Eat and enjoy. "Cass," Dean said around a mouth full of food, "This is the best."

Cass smiled at him. Really smiled. Dean almost choked on his bite. The angel never smiled. Not really or very often. It punched the taller man in the gut. The angel didn't notice he'd stopped eating as he began to consume his own plate. They were quiet for a time, just the sounds of forks hitting the plates, before Cass began speaking between bites. "I don't know how we are going to get back." Dean said nothing, just continued to eat. "I also don't know what's become of our alternate selves. They obviously had a life here. It doesn't seem like magic or monsters exist in this world either. This version of Sam seemed very confused over the phone after you mentioned hunting. He said you'd never been hunting."

The taller man continued his silence as he poured too much syrup over his pancakes. "Dean?"

Dean tossed his fork onto his plate and swallowed a bite that was just a little to big. "Look, I'm not sure how we got here, or what's going on or how we are going to get out of here. What I do know is that we have to figure out what lives we're leading here and how to get on with the day to day stuff. If we're here and Sam isn't that means he's back home. He'll realize soon that something is wrong, and he'll find a way to pull us back. It's Sam." The tall man shrugged. "The way I see it, we just have to bide our time."

Castiel mulled that over for a long time. After the food was gone, the shorter man began to clean up the dishes. It felt a little too snuggly to stay in the kitchen to help so Dean made an excuse to leave the room by saying he wanted a better feel for his surroundings. Castiel didn't mind the time alone, as it offered him a chance to think. Was it just him, or did Dean seem a little too okay with everything?


	3. Pictures of Me

Chapter Three: Pictures of Me

A/N Another long winded chapter. Sorry. Please continue reading and let me know what you think. I hope you are enjoying the story and if you have any suggestions or comments, I'd love to hear from you. Thanks!

OOOOoooo

Castiel sat on the couch next to Dean. They'd spent the day figuring out their surroundings. They knew where they lived on what street. The day of the week was Saturday. Dean had been pissed upon finding that he didn't own the Impala. Cass figured it would have been worse had he not owned a sixty-nine Mustang. Black. Castiel's taste is cars was much different than Dean's but even he knew it was pretty. Castiel's car was a small newer Nisan. The taller man judged the car harshly. The angel had agreed with him aloud but secretly preferred his own vehicle. The angel didn't plan on being here long enough to bother to drive it so he wouldn't get attached.

They both knew Dean missed Baby more than he cared to admit. He didn't seem to be missing much else. Thus far his biggest complaint was that the house didn't have any hard liquor. Something he knew they'd be fixing before long. Not many memories had really come to either of them. Cass could guess at their day to day lives but it had come mostly as feelings and less as clear and vivid remembrance.

They'd decided to simply watch the television and see what this world had to offer. So far there seemed to be very little differences. Out of curiosity they'd both searched the internet and read the papers. There didn't appear to be any sign of anything. Unable to wrap his head around it, Dean had dug deep and had still come up with nothing. They'd done nothing. Castiel had made both lunch and dinner and they'd spent the rest of the time just checking things out. Cass couldn't remember what they were watching and a glance at Dean told him he wasn't really watching either.

At that moment the taller man turned his head. When those deep green eyes locked on his, a heat pooled low in his belly. They were sitting closer than he'd realized. If they were to both lean forward… just a little…. His breath clogged in his lungs. After all their time together, you'd think he'd have gotten used to how his body reacted toward the other man. The last time he'd been human his reactions had been an increase of those he'd felt as an angel. This time would clearly be no different.

He could feel his lower half begin to show signs of awareness as well. Their eyes were still locked but still neither of them moved. Dean cleared his throat and blinked before looking away again. Cass felt the sting of rejection. He too turned his gaze back to the television. Dean's voice was gruff when he spoke, and the words seemed to vibrate in his own chest. "It's getting late." Castiel looked at the clock and agreed but said nothing else. "There's only one bed in the whole house so we should probably discuss sleeping arrangements.

Castiel was surprised. He hadn't put any thought into the matter at all. "Uh," was all he had to offer.

Dean sighed before looking back at him. "I'll take the couch. I've slept on worse." The look in his eye told the angel not to argue. He'd just lose. So, with a few short words the pair said goodnight and Castiel went up to the room with the overly large bed. Cass thought they could share it really, and never get in each other's way. Instead he changed into the clothes he'd woken up in and lay down. He stared up at the ceiling for a long time before his eyes grew heavy.

00000000

Dean lay on the couch with a spare blanket and pillow he'd found in a closet. He stripped down to his boxer shorts and left the T.V. running. He'd tried laying on his side but that left him staring at the picture over the fireplace. Those faces looked so happy. That one moment captured in time would forever show a couple who were obviously wildly in love. It was hard for him to look. Especially given that one of those faces was his and the other was Castiel. Cass.

He was married to Castiel. Suddenly he was very aware of the ring on his finger. Married. Dean had had a hard-enough time picturing himself married let alone to the angel upstairs. An angel who seemed to be taking everything in stride and with little complaining. Dean could honestly not ever remember the angel complaining. He just dealt. The couch wasn't uncomfortable nor was it short, but it wasn't as comfortable as the bed upstairs. Or the one back at the bunker for that matter. Which was insanely awesome.

His mind began to wander, and Dean wasn't happy with where it landed. The moment where he'd turned his head to find the angel uncomfortably close. Any distance seem uncomfortably close, until the angel left. Sometimes for months on end. Those absence had left him tense and worried. Dean didn't like being either of those things. But a little while ago the angel had been so close. They'd both been very relaxed, and Dean had almost forgotten himself. Almost. One day as a domestic couple and he was already about to defile the angel.

Dean resolved then and there that he wouldn't be sucked in any farther. Pour choice of words, he thought as his mind imagined just what the angel could be sucking. The blanket seemed a bit warm and he kicked it off. He wasn't even the least bit tired. So, the tall man tossed and turned for a very long time before sleep too claimed him.

OOOOoooo

Castiel showered and shaved when he first awoke. There weren't any alarms set so he assumed he was used to getting up at seven every morning. After straightening the room Castiel walked downstairs to start breakfast again. He'd dreamed last night, of things the other Cass remembered. Nothing of import but things about his day to day life. Today, for instance, was laundry day. Castiel was a stay at home husband and Dean of all people, worked in marketing. He made good money and the house they were currently in was owned by them.

It had been a wedding present.

Cass shook his head as the memory planted itself. Dean would buy him a house as a present. Just because he could. It was a beautiful house as well. This world's Dean seemed to be every bit as generous and big hearted as the man sleeping on the couch. Dean slept in on Sundays. Saturday was chore day and he worked the rest of the week. Castiel gave him Sundays.

Today's breakfast was as extravagant as yesterdays. Today a cup of fresh fruit was sat next to the eggs. Dean had been trying to eat healthier and he liked fruit because it was naturally sweet. He sat all the food on a tray and carried it into the living room. Castiel was aware that the memories and sensations were starting to blend with what he associated with his reality. He shook his head to clear it before setting the tray on the coffee table.

He'd been so focused on not dropping it or spilling the mug of coffee he hadn't really bothered to look up. When he did, he froze. Dean was sprawled on his stomach with his feet and ankles tangled up in the covers. His long, muscled, mostly naked form glistened in the sunshine pouring through the windows. Castiel knew a beautiful form when he saw one. His Father had created many beautiful things, but Dean Winchester was gorgeous. Once again, his body began to react in an embarrassing manner. Surely Dean didn't have problems like this.

Deciding to pretend he didn't have anything twitching against his thigh, Cass walked over and lay his hand on Dean's arm. The same one he'd marked so long ago. The handprint still visible and so clear. At his touch Dean jerked awake and grabbed for a knife that wasn't there and held the invisible blade to the angel's throat. "Dean, it's me." His voice was deep and gentle. Plus, the problem in his pants was no longer a problem.

Dean released his death grip on the front of the angel's shirt and shifted on the sofa to place his elbows on his knees and scrub his face with his hands. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have slit my throat with a make-believe blade." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, guess not." The smell of the food got to him and he was instantly very much awake. He scooted over to better get at it and Castiel sat next to him, grabbing his own food from the tray. They ate in compatible silence, not needing to fill the void with words. Once again Cass enjoyed watching Dean eat the food and was surprised when he ate all the fruit too. When breakfast was finished Cass stood to clear away the dishes. "I'll get them. You cooked."

Castiel was surprised. Dean hated doing the dishes. He glanced down before realizing that had been a mistake. The Winchester may not have been aroused but the bulge in the front of his boxer shorts was still impressive and made the angel blush. "How about I do the dishes while you shower and dress."

Dean looked down suddenly realizing he was all but naked. At the realization that Castiel had just noticed had little Dean becoming interested. Before the angel could notice this too Dean agreed and left to do what Cass had suggested.

00000000

In the shower the hot spray helped to relax the muscles that had tensed with his embarrassment. He wasn't going to continue to allow this to happen. He'd dreamed of the angel again last night. Except it was different this time. It was almost like it had happened before. Not just the act but the emotions that came with it. It felt like he had been held by the angel. And maybe it shouldn't, but it bothered him that in more than one that… that he'd not been the one to… that Cass had…. Dean honestly didn't want to think about it.

When he did think about it, his lower half stirred. They'd combed the house yesterday and Dean was aware there wasn't a single porn mag anywhere. Not one photo, no videos. Zilch. All he had were his fantasies. He tried to picture one of the thousands of women he'd done this to before. Tried to picture the clips and pictures he'd seen countless times. The moment a beautiful, busty figure danced into his head, it was replaced again by big blue eyes and a ridiculous trench coat. Unable to think of the angel while touching himself, he finished his shower and got dressed.

By the time he got downstairs Castiel was putting away the last dish. Once again, the house was spotless. "You know, I never would have pegged you for the domestic type." Not once had he ever pictured the angel doing something as domestic as cleaning the kitchen.

Castiel turned after shutting the cabinet and smiled. "I never would have thought of it myself." The angel shrugged. "I never thought I'd like it this much either. Something about knowing everything looks this good because I did it is satisfying. Humans find such joy in little achievements."

Dean sort of chuckled. "Yeah I guess we do. Wait until you play a video game that gives you meaningless rewards because you popped bubbles of the same color." The angel frowned and Dean couldn't help but smile at him. He knew so much yet his naiveté was always an adorable joy. The taller man would never call him gorgeous or handsome, but things like cute, adorable and loveable came to mind. More like a puppy than an angel.

Yet Dean knew better than anyone that he could be vicious and all powerful. He'd seen it himself. He'd watched him come back from the dead and help others to do the same. Castiel had saved his ass, probably more times than Sam had. No one had made him laugh harder or as often. Cass understood him in a way no one else did. Dean had had a hard time forgiving Sam for a few things, but he'd never not been able to forgive Cass.

It was Cass. There wasn't another living thing that Dean had felt this way about. He'd played domestic for a year with a beautiful woman and a truly great kid. But he'd been forced to give that up fully and forever. It hadn't been as hard as he thought, however. Sacrifice was always a hard pill to swallow, but it had been nothing to what he'd go through with and for the angel in front of him. Hell, the guy was human again and Dean couldn't help but think of him as the larger than life heavenly being.

Castiel moved forward and got too close. "Dean? Are you okay?"

Dean realized he'd been standing there staring for a little while now. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Castiel wasn't sure what to look for but he placed the palm of his hand on Dean's brow.

"You feel a little warm." Cass' other hand raised to cup the other side of the taller man's face. Castiel was blissfully unaware of the affect his touch had. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Cass?"

"Mmn?"

"I'm fine." His hands came up to grip the wrists on either side of his face. He meant to push them away, but he didn't move. He swore he was telling his hands to push the angel away from him but instead he held on. Castiel was aware of the sudden change in mood. "Really. I'm probably just having a reaction to this place."

"If you need… anything… I'm right here." Castiel knew what those words meant coming out of his mouth. He was naïve about a lot, but he knew the double meaning he offered. Dean's grip tightened on his wrists and his eyes grew darker, the pupils dilating. Just then a chime was set off through the house. A whimsical little noise. Both men jumped apart and looked around. Suddenly they both began to chuckle at themselves. It was a doorbell.

They looked at each other another long moment before the bells chimed again. "I'll get it." Cass' voice was gruff. He heard the desire in his own voice and rushed to the door before he could think about what had almost happened in the kitchen.

There was a polite smile on his face as he answered the door.

00000000

Dean was left standing alone in the kitchen with his heart hammering in his chest. He was used to having a deep tug of desire and want and need, but just now… he'd almost taken. A shaky hand raised to cover his face before falling back to his side. This was getting too serious too quickly. Twice in twenty-four hours he'd come so close to losing control. And Cass… well he didn't seem to mind. He had said… anything. That wonderfully innocent angel had said anything he wanted…. The taller man was shocked. Had he understood what it was he was offering?

Castiel couldn't have mean it. Not like Dean thought he did. If he wasn't such a perv, he probably wouldn't even have heard the double meaning. Dean needed to stop letting fantasy and reality mix. Whatever life his other version led had nothing to do with the Cass that had been standing in front of him a few moments before. He needed to do something else. Something that kept him… distant from the angel. Maybe he just needed to clear his head and try finding a woman. That was it. He'd find a woman and lose himself in her for a while.

He'd forget about this crazy, this intense burning desire if he got drunk enough. A simple distraction. "Dean." The tall man's spine stiffened, and he turned to look into those bright blue eyes. "Your brother is here." Not his brother, the alternate Sam. Curiosity eating at him, Dean walked into the living room. There, was another six-four version of his little brother. The only difference was this one's hair was actually not a horrible length.

The smile was the same too. Dean couldn't help but smile back. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He walked up and gave his brother a hug. Sam was hesitant when he hugged him back.

Sam gave him an odd look. "You feeling better? That call you gave me yesterday was weird."

Dean's eyes shot to Cass' before looking back into eyes that were very similar to his own. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that. I'd just woken up from a crazy dream. Took a moment for my brain to click in." Sam didn't look convinced.

"He was hungover." Sam turned back to Castiel with a laugh.

"That would explain it. Just, after a strange call like that, how about a text to let me know you haven't completely lost your mind. All right?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, absolutely."

Castiel walked over to stand next to Dean. "Can I get you anything?" The oldest Winchester felt a heated wave of jealousy. It sounded so much like what the angel had asked him in the kitchen.

"No, Cass. Thanks anyway. I really just stopped by to make sure Dean here was alright." Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "I have to get going. Jess wants me to pick up a couple of last-minute decorations for the party."

"Party?" Dean caught the name he'd said. So, his brother had managed to live a long happy life with Jess here. It kind of made him happy.

Sam sighed. "You can't tell me you forgot Katy's party?"

"Who's Katy?"

"Ha. Very funny Dean."

"Katy." Cass said looking over at the shorter Winchester brother. "Our niece." Dean's jaw dropped. His brother was a dad? He was an uncle? Dean's face showed a mixture of confusion and absolute happiness. Knowing a congratulations was too late he just smiled and assured his brother he'd be there. Four o'clock. When Sam left Dean sat down heavily on the couch.

"Sam's a father. I'll be damned." The older brother had a stupid grin on his face. Castiel moved to sit next to him. "That has to be why we have that pink bicycle in the back yard. We bought it for her because she asked us to. Sarah wants a dollhouse. I have two nieces and there is another on the way. They want it to be a surprise." Dean's voice had gone soft by the time he'd finished speaking. A rush of his counterpart's memories flooded him. Sam was married two years longer than himself and Castiel. Katy was eight and Sarah was five.

He and his brother lived just a few blocks from each other and neither of their parents were alive here. The thing that struck him the hardest, was the memory of signing up with an adoption agency. He and Castiel were trying to start their own family, wanting children just like his brother. Dean was shocked at the memory of _wanting _to be a father. Wanting to have that with… Cass. Dean looked over at him now and the angel was looking at him with concern.

"Dean?" There were a hundred questions tied with the one word.

"I'll be fine. It's just weird. Seeing Sam like that. Having these memories from this place. Being in this place. I don't know man… it's just weird."

"I am inclined to agree. It seems almost too perfect doesn't it? How happy we all are without the hunting and constant death and destruction. Marriages and babies. Their happiness appears to be rubbing off on me as well." Dean's head jerked around at the last sentence to stare at the man next to him. Was he saying he was feeling the same way as well? "I can fix breakfast and dinner and pie and I'm happy about it."

"Yeah, I haven't gotten bored yet either. Wait, you can make pie?"

"From scratch, if I am correct."

"I get home made pie? If they are half as good as everything else you cook… it's easy to see why I married you." He'd meant it as a joke, really, he had. But neither of them laughed. They just sat staring at each other, again. Honestly, as much as he liked these little moments, Dean wanted to stay firm in his resolve. Sam would bring them back at any time and he just had to get through the mean term without destroying everything he and the angel had together. It was a bond he wasn't willing to lose because he'd crossed a line he had no business crossing.

The taller man stood up and cleared his throat. "Well, we have a party to get ready for."


	4. Bad Time (To be in Love)

Chapter Four: Bad Time (To Be in Love)

A/N I hope you are all enjoying my little story. Please review, as always.

OOOOoooo

Dean didn't bother nocking on his brother's door. He just walked into the house as though he owned that one as well. Castiel followed him through the open room house and into the back yard. Children ran around all over the place, laughing and squealing. Adults stood or leaned or sat around. He noted that a few of them were holding very grown up drinks. Yes! A beautiful blonde came striding up to them, obviously several months along in her pregnancy. "Hey Jess." He grinned as he leaned in to hug her. She smiled at both of them as she gave Cass a hug too.

"Your late. Your nieces have been waiting for you."

At that moment two little girls screamed "Uncle Dean!" and came running at him. Automatically, he crouched to wrap them both in his long arms. "Where's my present?"

"Look, greedy. I brought your present, but you don't get it until time to open all of them." He laughed and kissed her cheek when she pouted out her bottom lip. He gave them both attention until they ran off to play with the other kids. When he stood up, he realized that he was alone. Glancing around he found Castiel on the other side of the lawn smiling and talking with a group of people Dean didn't recognize.

Instead of heading to him, he turned instead to his brother manning the grill.

OOOOoooo

Long after the party Cass and Dean walked through their own front door. Dean sighed and flopped down on the couch. Castiel groaned as he sat in the plush recliner. "Kids are a handful. We walked in there with no children and I'm still tired. How is that possible?" He asked as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Dean was in full agreement. He was absolutely worn out.

"I don't know man, but I'm glad it's just us now." Both men let that last sentence go. Dean glanced at the clock. "I gotta got to sleep. I have to work in the morning. God, that sounded strange." Castiel agreed.

"Dean, please take the bed tonight. I don't have to be anywhere. We can trade off." Dean was having a hard time finding an argument.

"That sounds fair. Well, I guess I'll shower the smell of birthday cake and more sugar off me." Castiel stood when he did and started upstairs with him. Dean raised a questioning brow.

"I need clothes to sleep in. Which are in our room." The blue-eyed man added the last when he noticed the strange look Dean gave him. Castiel changed while Dean went into the adjoining bath and when he immerged again, he was alone in the room. As tired as they both were, they fell asleep almost at once.

OOOOoooo

Castiel smiled at the feast he'd prepared. The kitchen table was covered, and it smelled amazing. He'd timed the last plate hitting the table perfectly with the roar of an engine parking in the garage. They'd made it through an entire week in this place and had fallen into an easy routine. It was Friday, Dean's favorite day. His favorite meals were prepared, and it was the start of his time to relax and enjoy life. Something Castiel wanted to give him.

His time as a human the first time had been a learning curve and he hadn't been nearly as comfortable as he was here. This time, Dean didn't cast him out. Or make a scathing comment about his lack of abilities. While Castiel was unable to keep Dean from physical harm or injuries he did what he could to make sure the other man was happy. His alter self had been in the same habit with his Dean. Which is why Castiel had been able to make this delicious dinner.

Dean walked through the door that connected the kitchen to the garage. The moment he stepped through the door he inhaled deeply and let out an appreciative groan that had the shorter man reacting. Those green eyes looked both happy and tired when he opened them again. "It smells wonderful." Castiel blushed and hoped Dean didn't notice. As he walked further into the room, he began to loosen his tie and took off the suite jacket. Castiel was aware he'd just toss it aside, so before he could damage the delicate material the shorter man stepped up next to him to help him out of his attire.

00000000

Dean stood still while Cass went about undressing him. It was innocent and sweet, and the tall man couldn't stand it. Without a doubt he wanted the angel next to him. This last week had been one of the hardest of his life. Not because he wasn't with Sam or because he wasn't hunting things and saving people, but because it had been just himself and the angel. It turned out that Dean was really good at his job and could sell anything to anyone. He hadn't been able to do the same for himself. He'd spent years telling himself that Cass was a friend or even a brother. It was all lies.

When the angel's hands gently brushed his shoulders an electric shock tore though him. An involuntary shudder racked his frame. Castiel made no mention of noticing so he pretended it never happened. They went through the motions of eating dinner and this time Dean did the dishes alone. While he finished up cleaning the kitchen Castiel went into the living room and put on a movie.

When Dean joined him, it was to find an action-packed Bruce Willis flick waiting for them to hit play. They made popcorn and settled into the couch. A Bruce Willis with a lot of hair was about to drop a man off the top of a building when Dean felt something on his shoulder. Dean did a double take when he realized the other man had fallen asleep and his head was now resting on his shoulder. He looked so peaceful and cute, he didn't want to disturb him. The angle of his neck seemed uncomfortable, so the taller man shifted and raised his arm so Castiel's head was resting in the pocket of his shoulder.

His long arm draped around the smaller man, who shifted just right. Dean was shocked at how well he fit in that spot. Those green eyes never returned to the television as he fell asleep watching the angel in his arms.

OOOOoooo

Castiel didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to wake up and be alone. So, he snuggled down and was aware that he was warm and cozy. As he tried to shift, he realized that there was something pinning his arms to his side. Without opening his eyes, he tried to shift and get free. He heard a grunt of irritation before his arms were being momentarily squeezed. Slightly alarmed, he opened his eyes only to find that he and Dean were tucked together neatly on the couch. The movie they'd been watching last night appeared to have been playing on a loop.

The blue-eyed angel noticed that the taller man was still asleep. He shared the same sentiment in not wanting to awaken the other man. Ever so gently Castiel attempted to reach across the sleeping man and turn the movie off. Damn! His arm wasn't long enough. Maybe if he brought his leg up… like that, then reached over… a little more… just a little-

Dean shifted beneath him with a groan of one coming awake from a deep sleep. Castiel's head whipped around and his eyes met Dean's as he slowly blinked. Those green eyes held the haze of sleep. Afraid to move Cass lay sprawled over the larger man. Castiel was suddenly very aware of _how_ he was sprawled over the other man. Their chests were pressed together, one thigh rested over the hunter's most vulnerable part. A part that was very awake. Castiel felt his own body's similar reaction.

Cass expected Dean to become angry or awkward. Surprised wouldn't have been the word to describe his feeling upon seeing the hunter smile a sleepily wicked smile. The hunter said not a word, made not a sound as his arm came up and grasped the back of Castiel's head. His fingers threaded through his hair. The tug was probably harder than he'd meant it to be and in a blink Dean's mouth was pressed to his, and he stopped thinking completely.

00000000

Dean was having another dream. He'd had them every night for a week but this one was better. Castiel smelled fresh and clean and his body was warm and hard pressed so tightly to his. A soft moan escaped his angel as Dean's mouth moved expertly against his. A hand came up to his chest to rest gently against him. The taller man was frustrated by the fact that they were both wearing clothes. In his most recent dreams such things had been done away with. Dean wrapped both of his arms around his companion as he shifted so that their lower halves met perfectly, never ending the kiss.

Castiel responded with a soft grind of his hips. Dean was willing to encourage such behavior, so he deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked out to run over Cass' bottom lip. Dean took a moment to savor the taste before delving inside to run his tongue over the angel's. At that Castiel groaned again and his hand fisted Dean's shirt. He let his hands roam over the angel's back and arms and took a moment to enjoy the kiss and feel of Castiel pressed so close.

When those angelic hands began to do some exploring of their own Dean made a sound that would have the angel wanting to do more. Touch more. The Winchester was about to start undressing the angel when the doorbell sounded. Dean didn't stop but he frowned. No one had interrupted a dream this way before, but Castiel still hadn't pulled away so neither would he. The bell sounded again and again. Dean was about to wake up and end the dream when Sam's voice broke through to him.

"Ah, don't you two have a bedroom for that?" At the sound of his voice the two broke apart and Castiel leapt from the sofa.

Dean became aware of the fact that he hadn't been dreaming. A look at Cass told him he'd been doing…. "Oh God."

Sam scoffed and looked back and forth between the two. "Seriously, it's nothing I haven't seen before. I should really start announcing myself. Clearly neither of you know what a doorbell means." Sam moved to a chair and sat down as though he watched his brother kiss, no devour, another man every day. Castiel said something about making coffee and ran off to the kitchen. Sam turned a puzzled gaze on his brother. "Really, what's gotten into you two? Normally if I walked in on something like that, you'd tell me to take a hike."

"You don't find this… weird?" Even in this universe Dean had a hard time imagining Sam seeing something like that and not blinking an eye.

"Dean, I've told you before, I just want you to be happy. Besides I'm about to be a father for a third time, I know what married couples do behind closed doors." Dean didn't know what to say. Would his Sammy act like this? Would he just want him to be happy? Dean couldn't picture his brother's reaction. Just couldn't. Castiel walked back into the room with three steaming mugs. When he sat down it was as far away from Dean as he could get on the sofa without making it look like he was trying to keep his distance.

Dean saw the move and said nothing. It hurt that the angel wanted his space but honestly, Dean couldn't blame him. After all, what he'd done… what he'd been about to do…. Guilt didn't begin to cover his momentary hatred for himself or the misery that was building inside him. He'd thought he was dreaming. Surely, he got a pass for dreaming.

Right?

00000000

Cass sat back from the brothers and let the conversation flow around him. Every now and again he'd interject a bit but otherwise he was lost in his own thoughts. He'd been on top of Dean and, he knew he didn't know a lot about human experiences, but he'd been sure that they had almost…. If Sam hadn't walked in, they would have. His one sexual experience had been with a woman, well a reaper, as it turned out, and what he'd felt then was similar to what he'd felt stretch out between the taller man's legs.

The big difference had been, he'd wanted Dean more. More than his next breath, more than food or sunshine. More than he'd wanted anything ever. The interruption irritated him. But the youngest brother couldn't stay here forever, so the angel would bide his time and talk to Dean about what had almost happened right here on the couch. For now, he'd put distance between them, not wanting to jump Dean in front of his little brother. There were only inches between them on the couch, but every one of them was necessary.

OOOOoooo

Castiel was aware that he was being avoided. Sam had left a few hours earlier and Dean had begun doing what was considered his Saturday chores. Unfortunately, there turned out to be a lot. He mowed the lawn, cleaned the gutters and washed both vehicles. When he was doing a chore that could also allow him to have a conversation, he blasted music, making it impossible. At every turn the angel was being ignored.

It hurt yes, but it irritated him more.

OOOOoooo

Dean had been able to keep his distance from the angel for two whole weeks. They ate breakfast and dinner together every night and Dean took control of every conversation so the angel couldn't bring up the morning on the couch.

And thanks to that little misadventure, his dreams had gotten ever more vivid. He knew exactly what it would be like to be with the man sitting across from him. And it was heaven on earth. Every day his resolve to keep his hands and thoughts to himself crumbled just a little more. It didn't help that the angel was being as sweet and kind as he had ever been. Dean wanted for nothing and the angel seemed to meet every need and want without Dean ever needing to say a word.

Except the one raging desire Dean was trying so hard to keep locked in his heart. So, he decided that there was only one thing to do. If his Sam couldn't bring them back into their own universe, Dean was going to have to figure out a way to get them back himself. Before he did something incredibly stupid. Like taking the angel to bed.


	5. Romantic Pieces No 1

Chapter Five: Romantic Pieces No.1

A/N Sooooo… things are about to get good. Or my version of it at least. Let me know what you think so far and please continue to enjoy.

OOOOoooo

Castiel had tried everything he knew to settle down the taller man. Nothing was working. When Dean wasn't at work, he was working on finding them a way home. His frustration at the fact that Cass was doing nothing was apparent. Castiel wanted to go back home as much as Dean but he knew a lost cause when he saw one. Without magic in the universe, they were stuck. It had been over a month of the domestic living and there wasn't anything they could do. Castiel had pointed out that time might work differently here and maybe it had only been a couple of days on the other side and they just needed to give Sam some more time.

Dean didn't like the other man's sound argument.

Cass continued to act like everything normal in this universe was their kind of normal. It seemed like the harder he tried that, the more distant Dean grew. At meals the other man rarely talked of anything other than finding a way home. They never talked about the day on the couch and Cass was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, it had affected the other man in the same way. Maybe Dean just couldn't handle his emotions with the same clarity and efficiency of which the angel was capable.

Was this Dean's way of pretending that nothing had happened between them? Had the angel done something wrong? Maybe, maybe Dean knew how the angel was feeling and didn't reciprocate and didn't know how to tell Castiel without hurting him. Only, Cass knew there was something between them. Not just friendship and certainly not brotherhood. Dean would never have kissed Sam like that. Like Dean was a dying man and only Castiel's kisses could save him from a horrible fate.

Or maybe he didn't have a clue what he was talking about and he just wished the other man returned his affections. It was possible that after all his time as a human he still understood little about human emotions. Somehow, he doubted that. Normally he would brush off the moments the way Dean did from the beginning. The longer this went on, the harder it was to act as though he felt nothing. The only person in the world he could think to go to, was Sam. Only this Sam knew them as a couple, and he wasn't sure he would understand his fears.

The more he considered it, the more it sounded like a bad idea.

00000000

"What's wrong?" Dean tipped back the beer and continued to stare at his brother's family portraits. With a shake of his head he shrugged off his brother's question. "C'mon Dean, I know you better than anyone. Something is bothering you."

The one person he'd always been able to talk to was his brother. In this case, this Sam even knew about his feelings towards the angel. Maybe if he said the words, he'd be able to deal with the emotions. "I don't know man, its Cass."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him. That's the problem. He just goes through the day like nothing is… different."

"Is something different?"

Dean sighed and took another deep pull from the bottle. "A lot of things are different." The older Winchester knew he wasn't being clear and tried to find the words. Instead he asked a question. "What have things been like with me and Cass?"

Sam sighed. "Dean, are you okay?" At the look he received from his older brother the younger Winchester sighed again. "You've been in love with him from the moment you met. You were dating Stacy at the time, well her and like four other women, then you hired Cass as your assistant. It took you three years to admit you had feelings for him and another five to propose. Everyone was beginning to think even he couldn't tie you down."

"I've never been with a man." Catching the slip, he added, "Other than Cass."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Dean, it's not hard to see that things with you and Cass are far more different than anything you've had with anyone. Ever." Sam shrugged. "It just so happened that the person you're in love with happens to be a man. Well in more than one drunken moment you've clamed he's an angel."

"He is. Well, most of the time." Dean downed the rest of the bottle. "How can I live with myself if I defiled an angel?"

"That would depend on your definition of defiling, I guess. Castiel wouldn't let you do anything he wasn't comfortable with." The younger brother added the last, thinking that maybe his brother needed to hear it. After all this time, his brother still had doubts about his relationship. Honestly, it stunned the younger man. "He hadn't been with a man before you either, you know. You're special to each other. You found with Cass what I found with Jess. We got lucky, you and me." Sam tipped back his beer.

"Yeah, we did." Dean spent a few more moments with his brother, before walking back to the house. His brother's words still rang in his head. He made a minor detour to a nearby liquor store.

00000000

Castiel had decided against going and talking to Sam. He couldn't think of a reason to go over there, other than the need to talk. And he just wasn't sure what to say that wasn't the absolute truth, which of course, he wouldn't accept. So, he did what he'd been doing, which was go about his daily life as normal as possible. Dinner was simmering on the stove which left Castiel free to do something else while the seasonings did their things. He'd taken up reading some of the books the other Castiel read.

It just so happened that he'd had a thing for romance novels. Castiel had read a handful and noticed a definite theme. Most of the relationship dynamics and problems could be directly related to what he was going through with Dean. There seemed to be a similar solution in each book. One of them would have to seduce the other. Like pieces in a puzzle, everything would fall into place and eventually the couple would get over their problems and come to terms with one another's feelings and a happy ending ensued. Castiel had no idea what a real seduction looked like. So, he decided to do some research. A plan was beginning to form in his mind.

00000000

Dean walked into the house announcing he was home. It felt like something out of the nineteen fifties. Only he didn't have a hat to hang on the door. And instead of his usual briefcase he held a couple of brown paper bags. What was it about brown paper bags that made the thing you were carrying seem so incredibly taboo? He'd made a point at waving at little old ladies who glared from front porches. He'd smiled at the glares he'd received. Yet, they were the same little old ladies who waved at Cass.

When did it become more socially acceptable to be gay than drink? Not that it was a bad turn, it just struck him as strange. He'd always carried the idea that there was still the stigma, but then, he'd never cared either way. Neither had Sam. Either Sam it seemed. Still, there was no way he could have said to his Sam what he'd just told the other. He still couldn't believe he'd said the words aloud at all. With this in mind, he decided he was going to have a stiff drink tonight. Or several.

The moment he stepped into the house he knew Cass was making something amazing. He was really good at cooking. He walked through the dining room to the kitchen. Sure enough, Cass was at the stove stirring something in a big pot. He didn't know what it was, but it smelled like heaven. "Hey," Cass shot him a glance over his shoulder. "you're a little early but dinner will be done shortly."

"That's fine. I'm in no hurry. What are we having?" Then Dean did something he hadn't done in a long time. He sat down to talk with Cass. And not about his utter lack determination to try and get them back home.

Castiel made no mention of the change. "Chili."

"Kind of warm for chili don't you think?" Castiel didn't make a comment. "It smells amazing." Cass replaced the lid and sat the ladle aside. He made a noise that might have been an agreement before moving over to set the kitchen table. Dean decided to try again. He gabbed the napkins and silverware himself as he spoke. "Stopped by to see Sammy today."

"I hadn't realized you left."

Dean frowned. He hadn't been keeping that much distance between them…had he? "We had a good talk." Cass made no comment. "Do you want to know what we talked about?" Bright blue eyes met his.

"Only if you want to tell me." Their eyes stayed locked, never wavering. Dean felt his ability to talk about… that fall at his feet.

"You know what, wasn't important." Dean began to talk about work. It wasn't something he generally did, Castiel had stopped being his assistant not long after their relationship got physical. Said he didn't like the stereotype. Castiel made a comment here or there but he wasn't his usual jovial self. It started to worry the taller man. Dean suggested a movie after dinner, but the angel said something about a book.

When the angel went upstairs to fetch his book, Dean took one of the bottles into the living room and started getting drunk.

OOOOoooo

Castiel walked downstairs and saw the state Dean had left himself in. A frown crossed his face. Why would he drink like that knowing the consequences of the next morning? He'd be as angry as poked bear when he woke up. Before the angel started cleaning the mess he went and grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin. He'd read three books last night and had fallen asleep just before dawn, only to awaken a few hours later.

Yet he didn't feel tired. Cass had a plan, a real one. One where he and Dean would finally wind up being honest with each other. The things the angel had kept locked away all these years, would, finally, come out.

OOOOoooo

When Dean awoke it was to find he had a splitting headache and it tasted like he'd tried to eat a field of cotton. He found the glass of water and the pills and downed them both gratefully. He rested his head in his hands for a moment while he tried to convince himself he wasn't actually dying. It just felt that way. With a groan, what he knew would be his last, he stood and felt every ache of the uncomfortable position he'd slept in. Trying to work out the kinks wasn't going to happen until after the headache went away. Or until death claimed him. Which he hoped would be soon.

Upon entering the kitchen, he found Castiel sitting down to breakfast. Well he appeared to have finished it already. Those blue eyes looked up and met his with a questioning gaze. "There's fresh coffee and a plate in the oven." Dean grunted and hoped it sounded appreciative. He drank his coffee black and felt it rush into his system. He downed the first cup, scalding his mouth and drank half of another before he felt somewhat human again.

He grabbed the plate from the oven and moved to sit across the angel and start eating. Castiel didn't talk, just continued to read his novel. It wasn't strange to see him with a book, so he paid no attention to the title. When he finished, he was surprised to find he felt better. So much so he took a turn with the dishes and the angel moved to the front porch to continue to read his book.

When he finished the chore, he found he wanted to spend time with the angel. Suddenly an idea came to him. He walked out onto the porch to lean against the rail. Castiel looked up from his book. "Dean, is everything okay?"

"Do you want to go out?" The angel just blinked at him. "Out. You know, a movie, sightseeing, anything."

"Why?" The angel frowned.

Dean's face mirrored the angel's at the question. "Would you rather stay in? I'm sure there is at least one movie in that house you haven't seen."

Castiel's frown deepened. "We could go out. Or we could stay in."

"Those are our options, yeah." No one missed the sarcasm.

Castiel closed his book and stared at the man opposite him for a long moment. Finally, he shrugged. "Why don't we go out?" Dean smiled and told the angel to give him ten minutes to get himself together. He was ready in eight.

OOOOoooo

Castiel took another handful of popcorn as images flashed across the theatre screen. Dean had picked the movie and it had boasted to be the best horror movie of all time. Castiel had to disagree. So far everything the movie had depicted was nothing compared to what happened in their reality. And the monsters looked fake. Dean looked as though he was enjoying himself, so Castiel made no comment and continued to watch. There was a moment near the end, when a jump scare actually made him jump.

Out of reflex, his own or the other Cass' he wasn't sure, he grasped Dean's hand for support. The taller man didn't glance over, as he turned his wrist and locked their fingers together. Castiel didn't pull his hand away until after the credits began to roll and the house lights went up. They walked side by side out of the theater. Just down the road was a little bar and grill, so they stopped for real food. Castiel didn't know what they talked about, but they spent the afternoon laughing and telling stories.

They simply went for a drive when they were done eating. Neither felt the need to speak as the radio played softly in the background. Castiel had been thinking long and hard about what to do between himself and the other man. He'd decided that he'd take some of what he'd read and mix it with a few of the memories he'd gotten from his alternate self. He'd meant to start it the next day and give Dean a week's worth of romance and seduction before making his final move. But today, now, he felt like he was the one being seduced and doted upon.

When they pulled up into the garage both men just sat in the car long after Dean had killed the ignition. "Today was fun."

Castiel turned to look at those deep green eyes. "Yes, it was. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. You hardly leave the house and we haven't been out together in a long time. We both needed the break."

"Regardless, it was a nice gesture and I appreciate the thought and time you put into our da-day together." There, a little honesty from one of them. That hadn't been so hard. He'd almost slipped and called it a date. That's what it had felt like. He'd never been on one of course, but he assumed that's what one would be like. Dean just continued to look at him for a long time.

"After how well you've looked out for me, it was the least I could do." Dean abruptly shifted and got out of the car. Seeing no reason to stay in it himself, Cass followed suite and they went back into the house together. The rest of the evening was uneventful and Castiel fell asleep thinking of what he'd do to give Dean that same special feeling he'd given the angel.


	6. Point of No Return

Chapter Six: Point of No Return

A/N I know that I've been a bit teasing with the sex scenes but that is because I want as much emotion and story as I can get with my erotica. I promise everyone will be _satisfied_ soon. As always please review! And thanks to those who already have. Also, sorry for the delay. I was having… technical difficulties for a little while but I'll be updating more frequently now. I hope. Anyway, please enjoy. ^_^

OOOOoooo

Castiel had come up with a plan. The seduction of Dean Winchester was commencing, and the angel was truly enjoying himself. He had it on good authority that his body was 'hot'. He'd been reading every romance novel the house provided, which had been a lot. He'd started wearing nothing but the bottoms when he went to bed, and they hung low on his hips. It was strange walking around the house in so little, and he'd almost stopped until he caught Dean watching him as he puttered around the house. Those deep green eyes had looked darker than usual. A sign of desire.

Cass hadn't fully stopped from trying to give the other man a balanced diet, but he'd slacked off on the veggies and the lectures that went with them. The last two nights he'd sat very close to the other man on the couch while they watched movies. So far it had been action and horror so he could snuggle with the other man when he got scared, but honestly that plan hadn't worked. Neither of them was easily scared. When Cass wasn't mostly naked, he made sure not to do up all the buttons on his shirts, leaving a V of his chest exposed.

More than once he'd seen Dean stare at where the buttons stopped. Each time he fixed something for dinner he made sure it was always sat in the kitchen where they were forced to sit close to one another. He'd timed getting out of the shower yesterday so that when Dean came up for bed, he'd see the angel in nothing but a towel, slung low on his hips. The Winchester had looked up and looked away again just as quickly. Cass had done all the chores so that Dean had his whole weekend free. Life, for the other man, had never been so simple.

The angel had even offered a massage after one particularly rough day at the office. Of course, he had been turned down, but he'd tried. The more the taller man tried to distance himself the harder the angel pushed for closeness, albeit gently. Honestly, it was more fun than the angel had imagined it would have been. He could see he was making Dean uncomfortable and he was enjoying it.

He'd stated before that humans got joy from menial tasks and it was no different when you were trying to take a partner to bed. With every bit of progress he made, he was firmer in his resolve. Even if the other person involved was making it difficult, which seemed to increase his enjoyment. It was easy to see that at every turn he was throwing the other man off, which was an impressive feet to begin with. The more unsure Dean became, the surer Castiel had become.

He'd even managed to make it so that they fell asleep together on the couch again. He'd hoped it would be enough to repeat that one moment they'd shared. But when he'd gotten up the next morning, it was to find that Dean had gotten up at some point and moved upstairs to the bedroom. The angel, however, hadn't been deterred. Instead he'd been twice as attentive. When he set the table for meals, he was sure to make it so that at some point he'd have to lean in and get into the other man's personal space. From the beginning the other man had preached personal space and the angel was starting to figure out _why_ it made him so uncomfortable.

He'd been on the internet looking into these things as well. It had been a learning experience, figuring out what to click on and how to word his inquiries. Everything he'd read had pointed him in this direction. It was Friday night and he was making big plans. They'd been on the one date when Dean had showered him with attention. Castiel didn't want to go out this time, so he brought the date home. He'd figured out how to work the red machine that gave you movies when you gave it money. Tonight, were romances.

Lights were out in every room of the house, except the dining room. They had yet to eat in here and he wondered why he hadn't used this room before. It was a lovely room done in dark colors with a large table big enough to fit eight people. He'd gone out to get flowers and they were a beautiful center piece. He'd found candles throughout the house and there was at least a dozen in the dining room and more in the bedroom. Those weren't lit but it would be easily done. There was also music, classical, floating through the house in hidden speakers. According to everything he could find, the songs he'd chosen were considered perfect for the atmosphere he was trying to create.

He'd even researched the food, wanting to find the perfect thing to have sitting in front of Dean. With the perfect wine. Unfortunately, he hadn't been prepared for that. So, he'd gotten several the store clerk had suggested. Looking at the number of bottles he'd come home with, he wondered if the guy had just seen and easy sale. Nobody needed this much wine.

Anxious, he'd set the table a few minutes early. Instead of sitting on either end, he'd sat Dean on one end and himself on the corner, next to him. A glass of wine sat next to both plates and Castiel tapped his fingers, impatient. Wondering at the taste, Cass lifted his own glass and sipped. Surprisingly, he enjoyed the flavor, the richness of it. Before he knew it, the first glass was gone. He poured another and sipped. A glance at the clock showed Dean was ten minutes late. It wasn't totally strange, so the angel poured another glass and sipped that one too.

OOOOoooo

Dean pulled into the garage and shut off the car. Then he just sat there. He'd gone out after he got off work. He hadn't bothered to call the angel and tell him he'd be late. It was too much. The angel was too much. The dreams were happening every night, the memories and sensations from the alternate Dean were getting more intense and the angel wouldn't give him any damn space. It was like he was doing it on purpose. Every time he turned around the angel was right there. When they sat on the couch he was practically in his lap. At dinner it was like they were breathing each other's air.

He'd suddenly started walking around half naked and had stopped using every button on his shirts. Dean could swear he'd started wearing cologne, but he wasn't positive. The worst night had to have been when the angel had been fresh from the shower. Dean had been repressing his feelings for so long, he'd waited about a second after the angel left the room to ease his frustration. He'd gotten off by himself, picturing being with the angel. Guilt had been overwhelming, so he'd tried to put more space between them.

It hadn't worked.

So, he sat out in his car and took a deep breath. Maybe, if he was lucky, Castiel would be in bed and he could just go inside and do the same. Dean stepped into the kitchen and was shocked to see it was still in disarray from dinner dishes, even through the dark. A light glow was coming from the dining room and he followed it. For the first time he noticed the music in the background. He didn't recognize it, but he felt it to his soul. Dean hadn't ever been a fan of classical music, but this wasn't bad. In the other room he saw the candles, burning low. There was a huge bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table and two plates piled with food.

In front of one plate was a single glass of red wine and next to the other was an almost empty glass. Dean raised a brow at the bottles, empty, on the table. And there was Cass.

He was sitting there and turned to face him, with a stupid, sloppy smile on his adorable face. "Hello, Dean."

That deep voice, saying those words, had him suppressing a shiver. "Hey, Cass." Dean began walking towards him.

"You're late. Dinner is cold." Dean glanced at the plates and guilt punched him in the gut. It was a beautiful dinner and it was easy to see the angel had put a lot of effort into it. And he hadn't even bothered to call. He should have just come straight home after work. He shouldn't have gone to the bar. The whole time he'd been there he'd had two drinks and had been surrounded by beautiful women. He'd been bored to death and totally, shockingly, uninterested.

And here Castiel had put so much effort into tonight. Taking in his surroundings Dean frowned. Why had he put in so much effort? What was so special about tonight? It was obvious to a blind and deaf man what scene was painted before him. Except, this was Cass. Castiel didn't have it in him to try something like this. Did he?

"Uh, Cass? What's going on here?" Dean moved to crouch down next to the angel. The very drunk angel. Had he ever seen the angel drunk before? No, no he hadn't. Dean smiled at the new experience.

Castiel blinked at him. "You really don't know do you? For a human your bad at it."

"Bad at what?"

"Being human. You don't get it at all." Castiel reached over and lifted his glass before downing the last of the contents. Cass turned in the chair to where he was facing Dean full on.

"What does that mean?" Those blue eyes leaned forward so they were very close to his own. Too close. They were so intense and earnest at once. Then the angel's lips were on his. It was a brief kiss that shot electricity through his body. That voice was rough and a little slurred when he pulled back.

"I'm seducing you." Dean was so stunned he sat back on his heels. What was he supposed to say to that? What was he supposed to _do_ with that? Castiel sighed and tried to pour another glass. The bottle gave a few measly drops and was empty. Cass closed one eye and looked down into it. "That keeps happening."

Dean found he could still laugh. If that's what you could call the guttural noise that had left his throat. "That will happen when you keep drinking." His brain was still having a hard time processing that first sentence.

Castiel laughed so hard he almost toppled from the chair. "Yeah, I guess so," he finally managed. Dean had reached up with both hands to steady the drunken angel. Then it dawned on him that if he was drunk, he couldn't be an angel. He had to shower, shave, eat and sleep. Yet Dean continued to see him as the heavenly being. Looking deep into those blue eyes he felt his body reacting as it always did. Only now the sensations were even more uncomfortable. The desire he felt for this man, this _human_, was at a peak he'd never known existed.

The blue-eyed man sighed. "I'm not very good at this am I? Do you feel seduced?" Those blue eyes looked at him curiously. If only Dean could tell him.

"You're drunk," was his curt reply. He moved to stand the angel up and put him to bed.

"You get drunk."

"That's different." Dean moved to Cass' side once he was on his feet and threw one of his arms across his shoulders and moved his own to hold the shorter man around the waist. They began the stumbling journey upstairs.

"It's not different." His voice had a whine in it.

Dean sighed. He didn't bother to reply as he was trying to keep them both from falling backwards down the stairs. When they reached the top, he was forced to change his hold on the smaller man to lead him down the hall better. As he switched the angel to his other side, Cass gave an almighty sneeze and almost toppled them both to the floor. That husky voice laughed in his ear as Dean placed both hands on the wall to keep them upright. His hands were splayed on either side of the shorter man's head and their bodies were pressed close, Cass' back was to the wall. Dean felt Castiel's body react to the closeness, and his own responded in kind.

Castiel must have noticed the change in him, because he was suddenly quite serious looking. Those blue eyes grew round and dark. "Damn you," the oath was soft but had heat behind it. He leaned forward and captured the mouth that had been haunting his dreams. Pleasure stormed through his system at the touch. Unable to hold the dam closed any longer, he took what he wanted. Not one fuck was given as he savaged the mouth beneath his own. His hands gripped those soft, dark locks and pulled him into him. He wasn't kind or sweet or gentle. If he was going to break the rules, then by God, he'd break them his way.

So, the hunter took what was so willingly offered. He groaned when those soft hands reached up to timidly grip his shoulders while, finally, Castiel began to kiss him back. The cavern of his mouth was every bit as sweet as the wine he'd drank, the kiss just as heady. Dean was consumed with pleasure and passion. He pulled the other man from the wall and began to head to the bedroom again. Cass, still very drunk, almost sent them to the floor again.

"Shit." Dean was out of breath and frustration seeped from him. He steadied them both again and he leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed together. It was several long moments before he lifted his head to stare into those bright blue orbs. "I'm not always an honorable man." A long-suffering sigh slipped passed his parted lips. "But in this case, I have to be. I won't take anyone when they are this far gone."

Castiel frowned at him but before he could protest Dean took him the rest of the way to the room. He wanted to curse again when he saw the effort the other man had put into his seduction. How was someone, who'd never done this before, so careful and thoughtful? Dean was humbled by the gesture. The things it did to him made him curse himself for what he thought of as his gallantry. If he hadn't been hard before, he would have been now. No one had given him this much thought and care.

So, he would return the favor. He moved them both to the side of the bed and let gravity take the smaller man, so he landed with a light bounce on the mattress. Those wonderful arms raised as if to pull the taller man down with him, but Dean caught them and pushed him back on the bed. "Not tonight, Cass." Dean had given up. For once, he gave up a fight. He'd just wait.

Cass stuck out his bottom lip in an adorable pout. Dean checked the urge to take that lip in his mouth and use his teeth…. "I'm bad at this aren't I? I can't seduce you." There was a clear note of hurt in that deep, gruff voice. Dean gripped Cass' wrist and pulled his hand to the front of his pants. He watched those blue eyes go round with shock.

"I don't always do the honorable thing," He repeated. "Tonight, I'm doing it for both of us. When I have you, you'll be sober and fully aware of everything I do to you. Not tonight." The smaller man was quiet as Dean helped him undress to his boxers before tossing the blankets over him and striding from the room. Cass was asleep before he was down the stairs. When he hit the bottom landing, he thought of the long, long night ahead of him on the couch. He went into the dining room and began to blow out what candles hadn't burned out and cleaned up the uneaten dinner.

He tossed all three bottles of wine in the trash and thought of the terrible hangover the other man would have in the morning. A smile spread across his face. Served him right, Dean thought. After all, he'd be suffering tonight, it was only fair that the man upstairs would not only experience his first hangover, but it was going to be a bitch. The thought cheered him so much that he whistled while doing the dishes.

The night was as long as he'd predicted and the ache in his pants was one he'd live with tonight. He'd come to understand that he couldn't hold back any longer. Screw the consequences, screw doing the right thing. Dean had wanted Cass from the moment he'd walked through the door in a shower of sparks. He'd been mesmerized from the beginning. He'd wanted and needed from the beginning. Now that he knew how Cass really felt, he was going do what he craved, take what he needed and the man upstairs was going to regret opening this door, he was sure of it.


	7. Do That to Me One More Time

Chapter Seven: Do That to Me One More Time

A/N OMG I posted twice in one day! This chapter is pretty much all sex. Sorry/Not Sorry. ^_^ Please review!

OOOOoooo

The next morning Dean got off the couch, he didn't wake up because he hadn't slept, and decided he'd give the hangover a hand. Sure, there was a glass of water and some aspirin on the bedside table, but that was as nice as he'd been. Classic rock blared from the portable radio in the kitchen while Dean made the greasiest, messiest food he could think of. The coffee was on the strong side and he'd 'accidentally' turned on the alarm clock, just to be sure the man upstairs awoke to as much noise and light as possible. He'd pulled every curtain away from every window and the house boasted a lot of natural light.

Dean smiled when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He shouted over the music, "Good morning." A glance over his shoulder showed a frowning blue-eyed face. A smile split his own. "How're you feeling?" The other man gave a shrug. Dean turned to the table with two plates piled high with food. He expected a look of revulsion from the Cass and was disappointed when he just moved over and sat down.

"You didn't have to cook, of course I'd have done so when I awoke." His voice was gravely but soft when he spoke. Dean just shrugged and began eating. It wasn't half as good as what the other man had proven himself capable of. Castiel also began eating without complaint. Or complements. Dean understood the latter.

Their plates were almost empty when Dean spoke again. "How's the hangover."

Blue eyes frowned. "I feel fine, actually."

"No headache, nausea, light headedness?"

Castiel seemed to asses himself a moment before shaking his head. "I guess even as a full-fledged human I don't get hangovers." Dean's fork fell to his plate with a clatter, causing those blue eyes to stare at him.

"You feel fine. You don't get hangovers." Anger laced each word.

"Dean, are you okay?"

A scoff escaped his mouth. "You don't get hangovers. I can't sleep and spend all night in pain, and you don't get hangovers." As he spoke his voice continued to rise.

"Pain? Did I hurt you last night? I remember you had to practically carry me to bed."

"Did you hurt me?" Dean gave a humorless laugh. "Do you remember last night?" Castiel cast his eyes down and took another bite. The taller man was about to lash out when he saw the blush creep over the angel's cheeks. That was the last straw.

Abruptly, he stood and rounded the little table. Cass was looking up at him in shock at the sudden change in him. "Are you angry with me?" Dean didn't bother with a verbal reply. He simply reached down, grasped the shorter man's arm and yanked him to his feet. Without so much as a sideways glance, he started dragging him through the house.

00000000

Cass was confused. He knew he may have crossed a line last night, but instead of getting angry Dean could just let him down easy. Tell him he wasn't interested and to turn his affections towards someone else. Not that there was someone else. Or ever could be. He let himself be dragged through the living room and up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom, he lifted his head to ask what was happening. The second they stepped over the threshold, Dean turned to face him. He caught a glimpse of dark green eyes before Dean's hard, angry mouth met his own.

Castiel didn't hear the groan of pleasure at the contact, but Dean did. Cass wasn't aware of the fact that his arms had come up to hold onto the taller man, but Dean was. The shorter man felt his mouth being devoured and it was sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout his system. His hands traced over Dean's arms and chest and shoulders. He wanted to touch him everywhere all at once. He wanted to do everything he'd been denying himself all these years.

Dean's mouth tasted dark and spicy, his smell was musky and all male. The stubble on his chin rubbed soft lips and he loved the sensation. Those wonderful arms were wrapped around him, crushing him against that unmoving chest. His body began moving of its own free will as his lower half moved to rub against Dean's. Both men groaned at the wonderful feelings coursing through their bodies. Each man took everything he could and gave back just as much. The taller, pulled away and stared down, green eyes almost black with desire.

"I stopped last time because I wanted us both fully awake and sober. If you want me to stop, tell me now. I told you last night I don't usually do the honorable thing, this is your last chance."

Castiel's tongue darted out to wet his suddenly dry lips. Lips that still tasted of the fervor of Dean's kisses. His eyes flicked down to watch the movement and back up again. He felt himself twitching. Except he knew Dean, and he always did the honorable thing. Not always the right thing, but he tried. And if he needed him to stop at any point, Dean would hold himself back. He could do it for him. But he was getting what he wanted out of this too, and he wasn't going to want him to stop. Instead of words, he used his body to answer.

He stepped into the taller man, placing both hands on either side of his face. Their eyes stayed open and locked when he leaned up and placed his lips, gently, on Dean's. A low growl escaped the taller man and it vibrated through Cass' frame. Then, those rough hands began dragging at his clothes. Eager, the shorter man helped remove the layers between them. When all his buttons were undone, Dean's large, hot hands finally touched his bare skin.

A whimper of protest was jerked from his mouth as Dean pulled away to run kisses over his cheeks and down his neck. The pleasure was so huge all Cass could do was lean his head back, close his eyes and enjoy. He could feel a distant remembrance of what building desire felt like. But nothing, ever, had been so wonderful as the sensations Dean brought him. Wanting more he shrugged out of the shirt. Dean's mouth came back to his as he undid the front of his slacks. Castiel was so wrapped up in the wonderful things Dean could do with his tongue he missed his pants and boxers hitting the floor to bunch around his bare feet.

Deciding not to care, he began working on getting Dean to the same state of undress. Passion reared forth so that he wanted to be the one taking. With surprising strength, he began to push Dean to where they stood beside the bed. His hands snaked out to grip the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He stood back a moment and let his eyes look at the gorgeous man standing in front of him. His perfectly sculpted body looked like he'd been chiseled from the most precious stones. It seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Impatient Dean pulled Cass back to him. So much naked skin, touching, tasting. A glorious heat filled him as their tongues and hands tasted and touched every bare inch of skin. Cass reached out to take off the last of Dean's barriers when his wrists were taken in a death grip. "If you don't want this over too quickly, wait." Cass let his hands fall back to his sides.

00000000

Dean looked into those dark, deep blue eyes and groaned. He took that soft mouth with his again. His lips were swollen from Dean's demanding kisses and he didn't let up. He'd wanted this forever and he was going to have everything all at once. So, he turned Cass so that his back was to the bed and shoved him down onto it. Before he could settle, Dean was on top of him, resting between his slightly parted legs. He began to thrust against him as his mouth ran from his ear, down his neck to trace along his chest.

Cass writhed beneath him, those wonderfully soft hands touching everywhere he could reach. His mouth continuously eager for his own. Wanting to make the man beneath him as eager as himself, he reached down between them and ran his hand up the weeping shaft. When Cass' hardness twitched against his palm, he found he enjoyed it, and felt his own member twitch in response. He grasped the member fully and pulled.

Castiel gave a guttural groan, arching into his touch. Dean began to pump him, watching pleasure take over. He knew the signs and stopped just short of allowing the other man release. His own boxers were wet when he reached down and removed them. He moved them to the middle of the bed before he pressed their lower halves together and began to thrust. They were slick with one another's precum and it excited both.

All Dean could think was that he wanted more so he pulled Cass' legs farther apart, reaching down to place the head of his dick against Cass' soft opening. They were both in uncharted territory and a little uncertain. Unwilling to stop now, he kissed the man under him while he slowly, gently, filled him. He felt like an awkward teenager when he stopped to make sure Cass was okay. He was sure he could have done more to make the experience better for both of them, but Cass said it didn't hurt as bad as he'd thought it would and encouraged Dean to keep going. Dean took him at his word. When he was buried to the hilt, he paused while they both adjusted to the sensations.

Dean's dark green eyes locked with Cass' dark blue ones. Their hands met and their fingers laced. Dean pulled their hands up to either side of Cass' head as he pulled out most of the way and gently slid in again. He kept his eyes open as he began taking everything Castiel had to offer. With every thrust Dean's control slipped a little more and he began thrusting harder and faster. With a grunt he thrust deep and watched as shock had those blue eyes going wide with wonder. Dean knew what he'd just given the man beneath him. Knew where he'd pressed the head of his dick. He did it again and Cass couldn't hold back the loud moan it caused.

Dean would later swear he heard his control snap.

With a moan of his own, he surrendered to his body's desires and took Cass hard and fast. They were panting, sweat glistening on their bodies, Castiel was using his hips to meet him thrust for thrust. "Ah, Cass!" Dean wanted to warn him he couldn't hold back any longer but at the sound of Dean groaning out his name, Castiel came. He shouted as his cum shot over his belly. At the sight of the man cumming, the sound of his voice, the look in those beautiful blue orbs, Dean shouted out his own release, slamming into Cass' tight cavern. Filling him.

OOOOoooo

Dean lay over Cass, unable to convince his body to move. He knew he was heavy but couldn't find desire enough to roll away. If he died now, he'd die happier than he'd ever been. The taller man could feel himself going soft, still buried inside of Cass. Hell.

What he'd just done struck him. He'd just fucked the hell out of the man beneath him. Yet, the guilt didn't come. He expected to feel the all too familiar feeling of self-loathing, but it never came. It was true, what he'd said to this world's version of Sam. Maybe that was why he didn't feel bad about what he'd just done. That, or it was because that had been the best sex of his life. His heart was still pounding in his chest, and his breathing wasn't quite back to normal.

Lifting his head, he looked down at Castiel, who's eyes were still closed. When he felt Dean shift, slowly, he opened his eyes. They were steady when they met his. A small smile played at the corners of his mouth. Dean felt the need to ask anyway, "Are you okay?"

Castiel chuckled. "I don't think _okay_ is a fitting description for what I feel."

"I didn't… hurt you?"

Castiel blushed and the awkwardness Dean had felt upon asking the question vanished. "No. You didn't hurt me." That deep, gravely voice was soft and those blue eyes looked away.

Dean smiled down at him, and leaned in for a long, deep kiss. He tried not to over think what he'd just done or what it meant. He'd enjoy the moment, however long it lasted. Good things didn't always happen to him, and it was usually short lived. So, he'd take a new approach and simply enjoy the now. While he had it to enjoy.

00000000

Castiel gazed up into those beautiful green eyes. "Are you okay?" He was struck by lightning when he smiled. Those wonderful lips leaned down and captured his in a kiss that was much gentler than the one's he'd gotten so far. When Dean pulled away Castiel just stared into his eyes, and neither broke away or spoke. To end the moment in a way both had always longed to do, they leaned into each other. Together they shared a kiss that had them both stirring again.

Dean moaned into his mouth while he grew hard inside of him. "Are you sure?" Castiel opened his eyes and moved his hips so that Dean slid farther inside him. "Works for me." Dean took Castiel's mouth with the next thrust. Cass felt the same needs and wants growing inside of him. There was a deep, almost crushing, desire building. With no plan or agenda, he let himself be taken again. His orgasm built with each kiss and touch and thrust. Before long they were panting and groaning again. This time they came together. Dean pulled out this time after they'd finished and rolled off him. Castiel missed the weight and warmth immediately.

When Dean rolled onto his side, he reached over and pulled the smaller man to him, so that his back rested against that hard wall of chest. Castiel sighed with contentment. Had he been a cat, he'd have purred. They fell asleep curled together that way. Cass didn't complain when dream melded with reality as he awoke to Dean's affections once more. Late in the afternoon they decided it was time to get out of bed. They showered, which took longer than expected when they discovered how much fun showering together could be. Castiel had never cared for what he'd considered the human chore, until he'd showered with somebody. With Dean.

While Cass put on just a pair of pajama bottoms, Dean stayed stark naked as he cleaned up the room. When Castiel stepped into the room with a heaping tray of food, he was awed at the sight. Dean had pulled all the curtains together and dropped all of the blinds. Candles were lit around the whole room. They ate in bed and talked of nothing important. Neither thought of the new step they'd taken, or how their friendship would never be the same. No one said aloud that no matter what happened next, things couldn't go back to normal.

When night came, they shared the bed. Castiel's eyes grew heavy as he lay facing his… lover. Words burned the back of his throat, but it was too early to say them. He and Dean had just shared something wonderful, and neither was willing to rock the boat.

Truly at peace for the first time, they slept a deep dreamless sleep


End file.
